It Happened
by RonboLombo
Summary: What happened to leave one member of TPS so upset and was it real?
1. who are they talking about?

It happened…  
he did it…

I never thought he would….

But he did….

Ill never be the same…..

Without him….

Well id say this is a cliffie! I'm re-posting this as my user was locked and it was deleted and I still don't know wat happened (if anyone could help it wud be appreciated, just rite it in a review or summit)


	2. the school day

Well this the second chap of my 2nd fic so make sure to read AND REVIEW! (Hint hint) and no-one has joined my homepage..or even voted so im making sure u know to feel free and join and do what you like there! Like your own website!

It Happened Chapter 2 

Kim was crying into her pillow. _Just 1 day ago everything was going fine!_ She thought _it was just a simple mission. Why did he make it go so wrong?_

FLASH BACK

beep beep beep-beep

Kim pulled out the Kimunicator

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked

" Just another Dementor take over the world thing"

Suddenly Ron grabbed the device

"MUTANT PLANTS WADE MUTANT PLANTS!"

"No worries Ron I checked Plant free mission"

"Oh ok I'm good" he said clearly relieved

"The ride will be there soon you two ok?" Wade asked

"Ok Wade and what's this about mutant plants Ron?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh its funny you see Ron was" Wade began to say but he was cut off as Ron turned the Kimmunicator off and said "lets go get our ride Kp"

"Ok Ron but first plants?" she said

"er..well..you see..oh our rides here lets go Kp!" he said and began to run away from her.

"Whats he hiding from me? Oh well ill find out after the mission" with that she walked to the front of the school to meet Ron.

Little did she know one of them wouldn't come back at all….

Well that was a good way to end wouldn't you say?

Oh and I forgot the disclaimer so I don't own Kim Possible, Ron, Wade or any other characters. But I do own..YOU! bum bum lol


	3. Coptor ride

Ok sorry iv taken a while to update but iv had a writers block 

So make sure to R&R

It Happened

Chapter 2

They were on the helicoptor heading to an ordinary mission.

Or so they thought…

"Hey Ron you okay?" Kim asked

"erm yeh im fine why?" Ron replied confused

"dunno" she said shaking off her bad feeling

"Right then Kp your going to a psychologist when we get back ok?"

"Im okay Ron I just had a bad feeling that's all"

OH GOD last time you had a bad feeling I crashed my parachute and and lost my pants!" Ron shouted

"Ron you always crash and always lose your pants okay?"

"good point Kim" Ron said calmly "because today I feel lucky"

"why?" asked Kim rasing an eyebrow

Ron suddenly pulled out a belt

"lets see that grappling hook try and get me now!" Ron said proudly

"Ok if you insist" Kim said shooting the grappling hook straight at Rons hand

"OW what? NO!" Ron shouted jumping for his belt. However before he could grab it, it was out and on a freefall.

"Kim!"

"oops my bad Ronnie" Kim said with a grin

"Ronnie? Kim why do you torture me?"

"we'll be landing soon Mrs Possible" The pilot said

"thanks captain" Kim replied "come on Ron-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Shouted Ron

"fine lets just go" she said before adding "ronnie" and the second she said she got out and ran.

"Im gonna get you for that!" Ron said before starting after her.


	4. Ron?

Ok sorry I haven't updated in about a month but I was away for a week and after that well… I really couldn't be bothered.

Anyway this and the chapter before are all flashbacks in case you never got that.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IT HAPPENED CHAPTER 5

Kim and Ron were sneaking behind the crates in Drakkens new lair ( btw have you noticed there are always crates at his lair?)  
"Ron go hit the self-destruct button" Kim whispered  
"ok what are you gonna do?" Ron asked  
"keep Shego busy for you" Kim said  
"oh ok" Ron said  
"lets go" Kim said and ran out towards shego. She jumped up and got ready to hit shego straight in the back. However she went straight through her.  
"what the?" kim said confused as she landed on her feet  
"HaHa, so Kim Possible you have fallen for my little holographic trap" said the holo-Drakken.  
Kim frowned. She had fallen for it completely.  
"Any minute now" Drakken said to himself  
"What?" said Kim "whats are you doing?"  
"oh its nothing im doing its something your little friend has planned" said Drakken with an evil smile.  
"Ron?" kim said shocked  
"yes the buffoon, he should be finished any second now" Drakken said smiling.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's Ron up to? Has he betrayed Kim or is Drakken planning something?


	5. monkey?

Sorry bout the delay but its done now and I promise that ill update RD soon..

* * *

It happened chapter 5

"Ron?"

"yes him , he's going to do everything he was told to do" Drakken said happily

"GRR and what was he told to do?" Kim said tearing up.

"he was told to-" drakken was cut off by rons shout

"MONKEY!" Ron screamed in fear

"Ron?" Kim said

"holy fuck" Ron shouted "why the hell Is there a monkey?"

Kim saw Ron come running into the room  
Ron ran right up to Drakken

" you buffoon you have ruined my plan!" Shouted Drakken as he threw a punch which went straight through Rons face

"huh?" Ron said confused that there was an arm through his head

"oh crap" Drakken said

"eeewwww" ron shuddered " get your hands out my head!"

" Ron?" kim asked "what did drakken ask you to do?"

"huh?" Ron said still confused

"what have you been doing this whole time?" Kim asked relieved

"well 1st I set off the self-destruct system then i…. Uh oh"

"bye bye" said holo-drakken

"oh fucking hell" Ron said

"I know we need to get out of here quick" kim said

"no its not that" Ron said while his face went white

"what then" Kim asked

"its THAT!" Ron said pointing a giant monkey

"_oh god_" kim uttered

"RUN!" Ron screamed as he and kim started to run from the big monkey

* * *

Well thats it for now and i spaced the writing this time like was asked but i think it sucks this way but ur choice next chappie will be up VERY soon either tommoz or weekend or VERY latest in 1 week k? 


	6. watin in the pod

**Hey guys real sorry I haven't updated in months (on last chap I said I would update by weekend latest now we are here 2 months later lol oops) **

anyway the reason I came out of my hiding to update is cos a reviewer threatened my life I got scared and updated!

* * *

IT HAPPENED CHAPTER (bin so long I forgot)

"Why is it monkeys everytime?" said Ron.  
"Maybe its because on nearly every mission that a monkey pops out of the jungle you go bananas!" shouted Kim.  
"Haha good one Kp" Ron laughed.  
"What?" said Kim.  
"Monkey bananas funny pun" Ron said, "its weird I feel like laughing and screaming at the same time" said Ron as he was humoured and scared.

The giant monkey roared

"and now I just feel like screaming" said Ron running faster

_10 minutes until self-destruct… _

"well that's just dandy" said Ron (A/N I luv that word its so random. …_dandy_)  
"Come on Ron we are nearly to the escape pods" said Kim  
"AAHH KIM ILL HAVE TO MEET UP WITH YOU THERE" Said Ron turning a corner and was about to run off when Kim grabbed his arm.  
"Where are you going" Kim asked worried  
"I FORGOT RUFUS" said Ron turning again but Kim caught his arm again  
"There is no time just get in the pod" Kim demanded  
"NO" Ron shouted Angrily before running away into the distance  
"Ron…" Kim whispered to herself

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP

Kim pulled out the kimmunicator  
"KIM run the giant monkey is following Ron but you need to get to a pod and wait for him" Wade said hurriedly  
"I.."  
"GO" wade shouted  
"okay wade I'll go" kim said before carrying on running

She arrived at the pod and was waiting for Ron to show up. But so far she hadn't heard or seen anything…

* * *

well ther u go

im bak in buissness but i may be discontinuing rons depart cos of TOTAL riters block so ther u go if u like my other story and want me to carry on then u will av to help me out


	7. the final countdown

Hey! since im doin D.O.R i thought i'd give this one another go aswell! but im busy so it can only be short!

* * *

Kim was sat in the pod waiting for Ron to return when she heard a giant smash and roar. She jumped to leave but the pod door swung closed locking her inside and ron out...

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP

Kim quickly grabbed the Kimmunicator and answered it

"WADE! what the hell is going on here! Ron is trapped in there and i cant open the door!"

"i know the monkey has smashed something improtant the whole system has gone on lock down!" said Wade typing at super high speed " Kim you are going to have to get out of there!"

"NO!"

"ok ill keep trying but you may need to go eventually i doubt i can do anything for him!"

_POD LAUNCH IN 30 SECONDS_

"WHAT?" Kim screamed with tears in her eyes "WADE?"

"that wasnt me i swear!" said wade typing furiously "im going to try and overide it!"

_20 seconds till pod launch_

then immediatly after that another computer voce appeared saying:

_25 second until self-destruct_

"this cant be happening!" kim said "wade?"

"im trying but Kim this technology is amazing! it could destroy all of this!" said wade pointing at his computer screens "if i mess any little detail up.

"wade what that red light?" asked Kim

"what? oh n-_BBBZZZZZZZZZZ_

The line went dead

"no no no!" Screamed Kim

_15 second until pod launch_

That when it got even worse

She saw a small figure sprinting around the corner and toward the pod

"Ron?"

"told you i'd make it Kp!" he said

"RON THE DOORS ARE JAMMED!"

"its ok ill try another!" he ran off out of site then came back "nope"

"RON WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" screamed Kim now fully crying

_10 seconds_

Ron stared at Kim for what seemed to be years then he did it

"bye Kim" he said putting his palm on the glass

Kim then put her hand above his on the other side of the glass

"no Ron" she said sobbing

"i cant lose you!"

"oh sure you can Kimbo, you're popular you'll make new friends better friends probably!" Said Ron with a lump in his throat

"NO Ron i dont want new friends i want my friend i want you!"

"sorry Kim"

_5 seconds countdown initiated_

"no ron!"

_4_

"i dont want to livewithout you!"

3

"whatever happens Kim just remember..."

2

"i love you Kim"

1

The Pods were then released out of the base and all Kim could se was a faint figure run away from the window

0

"No!" screamed Kim crying

**_BOOM

* * *

ooh how evil_**

bye bye


End file.
